bleach_world_rpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Seki Kyofu
Seki Kyofu ist ein Shinigami der zuvor ein Espada war und durch das Hogyoku zum Shinigami wurde. Er ist ein recht neugieriger aber auch intelligenter Shinigami und befasst sich viel mit der Hollowfikation und der Zanpakutoufikation. Aussehen/Auftreten Seki trägt die Gewöhnliche Shinigami kleidung, dabei trägt er über seinen Schultern einen Blauen Haori artigen mantel, auf dem das zeichen "Kyofu" auf japanisch gestickt ist, darunter trägt er seinen Captain Haori der 10th. Division, desweiterin hat er leicht rote augen und hat weiß schwarze mittel lange haare die nach hinten gerichtet sind. Geschichte/Story Hollow Arc. Sephiroth starb also am Ende des Turmes, von dem Boss über diesen. Sephiroths Seele verweilte ein paar Tage im Diesseits und nach schon drei Tagen fing die Hollowfizierung an. Erst entstand der Körper und allmählich die Hollow Maske, nach etwa 2 Stunden war er ein Hollow ohne Erinnerungen an seinem Leben davor. Er strich um her und fing an Seelen zu fressen, er konnte nicht entscheiden zwischen Hollows und menschlichen Seelen, er fraß selbst seine Landsleute. Nach einigen Tagen, kehrte er zum Wald der menos zurück dort fing er an weitere hollows zu fressen, sein Hunger war unersättlich, nach seinem letzten hollow wurde Sephiroth unvorsichtig und ein Kollege biss ihm ein Stück seiner Maske ab. Sephiroth aber ließ sich dies nicht gefallen und fing an den Hollow aufzufressen. Nach ein paar Jahren in Hueco Mundo fing Sephiroth an eine Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln, er fing an sich äußerlich als auch innerlich zu verändern. Er verlor seine Hollow-Form und nahm nun die Form eines Menschen an, mit einer ¼ Maske, er nahm ebenfalls einen anderen Namen an. Seki nannte er sich nun: Seki Kyofu. So wurde Seki Kyofu der Arrancar geboren. Arrancar Arc. Seki strich umher und tötete weiterhin Gilliands und Hollows, er lernte langsam das Cero, das Bara und das Sonido, bis er eines Tages nach Los Noches kam. Dort angekommen merkte er, dass sich darin viele starke Reiatsen sammelten, er wusste von einigen getöteten Adjchas was dies für ein Ort ist. Hier leben also die Espada von Hueco Mundo, dachte Seki sich. Die stärksten Arrancar in hueco Mundo. Es kam ein Mann heraus der nicht einmal ansatzweise einem Arrancar ähneltr, mehr einem dreckigen Shinigami. Seki benutzte Sonido und war hinter ihm, er legte die Hand auf den Rücken dieser Person und fing an das Cero zu laden, doch in dem selben Augenblick, stand diese Person hinter ihm und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Er wollte gerade zurück schauen und sein gesamter Körper war aufgeschlitzt. Als er wieder wach war lag er auf einem Bett in Los Noches, seine Wunden wurden verarztet. Der Arrancar der ihn verarztete sprach zu ihm. “Du hast Glück. Meister Aizen hat dich nicht getötet, er will dich später im Thronsaal sehen”, meinte dieser zu Seki. Nach ein paar Stunden konnte Seki wieder stehen und ging zum Thronsaal. Er war beeindruckt wie groß die Halle war, da er ein solches Gebäude noch nie gesehen hatte. Auf drei Stühlen sah er drei Shinigamis. Sofort setzte er wieder Sonido ein und stand auch schon hinter diesen. Er hielt die Hand zu ihnen und lud wieder ein Cero, doch dieses mal sprach der Shinigami in der Mitte: “Wie unhöflich von dir, immerhin habe ich dich am Leben gelassen. Wie wärs wenn du statt uns sinnlos anzugreifen dich uns lieber vorstellst, Arrancar”, sprach dieser zu Seki. Er machte einen Satz Sonido und stand auch wieder unten. “Ich bin Seki Kyofu, Arrancar aus dem Wald der Menos.” Der Shinigami in der Mitte stand auf. “Ich bin Aizen Souske, das neben mir ist Ichimaru Gin und Kaname Tousen”, meinte dieser zu ihm. “Was wollt ihr von mir?”, fragte Seki Aizen misstrauisch. „Schließ dich mir an und du wirst stärker werden als du es dir dachtest”, sagte dieser. Seki dachte sich dabei nur stärker zu werden, das ist gut, so könnte er seinem Ziel der Sexta Espada zu werden einen Schritt näher kommen. Espada Arc. Nach ein paar Monaten, wurde sein Sonido besser, sein Cero und sein Bara ebenfalls. Er kreierte sogar eine eigene Variante des Cero, doch hatte er in den Monaten nicht sein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen gelassen: den Sexta Espada. Nach einiger Zeit aber wurde der Platz des 5. Espada frei und Seki konnte Aizen dazu überreden, dass er für diesen Platz wie geschaffen war. So wurde aus Seki der Quinta Espada. Später ging er in die reale Welt um etwas Spaß zu haben. Dort traf er auf ein paar Shinigamis die es auf Gabriel abgesehen hatten. Dieser war aus einem für Seki unerklärlichen Grund geschwächt und hatte von daher gegen so viele Shinigami keine Chance. Also mischte sich Seki ein und kümmerte sich um einen der Shinigami. Kurze Zeit später kamen mehrerer Arrancar und die Shinigami verschwanden. Seki fing an mit diesen zu reden bis ein Senkai Tor sich öffnete und Minato Captain der Butai-5 heraus kam. Dieser meinte Seki enthollowfizieren zu können und Seki ging darauf ein. Als er dann ins Tokubetsuk gebracht wurde verging einige Zeit und er wurde das Warten leid, also brach er auf, das Hougyoku zu suchen und dafür zu benutzen sich in einen Shinigami umzuwandeln. Shinigami Arc. Seki machte sich also auf und traf auf den Vize-Captain der 1. Divison Sato. Zuerst war dieser nicht gerade sehr angetan von Seki und provozierte ihn, doch dieser ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Also beschloss er Sato irgendwie dazu zu kriegen ihm zu helfen. So kam es dazu, dass die beiden für kurze Zeit ein Bündnis schlossen. Seki öffnete ein Garganta nach Hueco Mundo und beide gingen durch das Garganta. Auf der anderen Seite tauchten sie vor dem Eingang nach Las Noches auf. Sie beschlossen rein zu gehen, dabei ging Seki in seine wahre Gestalt über. In Las Noches angekommen kam auch schon der erste und kein anderer als Ichimaru Gin, der erst ein Gespräch mit den beiden führte, eher mehr mit Sato als mit Seki. Seki versuchte sich an Gin vorbei zu schleichen. Leider klappte es beim ersten Mal nicht, doch dann fing Sato an auf Gin einzureden und dieser ließ Seki los. Somit konnte der kleine Arrancar in den Thronsaal gelangen wo auch schon Nummer 2 erschien, der ihn aufhalten wollte. Doch Seki konnte an diesem vorbei und die Säule in der das Hougyoku war hochfahren lassen. Er nahm sich das Hougyku und stand hinter dem Espada der keine große Anstalten machte ihn aufzuhalten. Seki setzt das letzte Mal seine mächtigste Attacke ein und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Sato. Er zeigte ihm, dass er die Kugel hatte und beide gingen durch ein erneutes Garagnta zurück nach Karakura. Dort verwandelte Sato dank dem Hougyoko Seki in einen Shinigami um. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte es sich Seki in den Kopf gesetzt selber Captain zu werden.Dank seinem Verbündeten Sato konnte er in die Sereitei ohne große Mühe und trainierte dort solange bis er sein Shikai und sein Bankai erreichte. Dort traf er auch auf seinen beinahe Namensbruder Segi, der zur 12. Divison gehörte und von Seki sehr angetan war, besonders davon, dass dieser mal ein Espada war. Somit trainierten die beiden meist alleine, doch nach kurzer Zeit lernte er einen Richter der Kammer 45. kennen. Naishiro, der ihm anbot bei ihm zu bleiben und der Atai-Kenka beizutreten. Doch Seki lehnte ab und Segi und Seki trainierten eine Woche lang so hart, dass Seki sein Bankai erreichte. Kommandanten Arc. Als Seki sein Bankai erreichte, beschloss er ein Captain zu werden, aber der einer bestimmten Divison, und zwar der 8th. Divison die Shunsui befehligte. Doch Seki ließ sich davon nicht abbringen. So erholte sich dieser erst einmal und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der 8th. Divison. Dort angekommen forderte Seki den Captain auch sofort heraus. Erst tranken beide noch einen Schluck Sake und Shunsui meinte zu Seki, dass dieser ihm folgen sollte. Also folgte Seki dem Kommandanten und fand sich am Trainingsplatz wieder. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide Klingen aufeinander prallten. Seki merkte langsam, dass Shunsui sein Kido benutzten würde, also aktivierte dieser sein Shikai. So gut auch der Captain in Kido war, nutzte es ihm nichts gegen das Shikai von Seki. Nach einiger Zeit wurde dieser gezwungen, sein eigenes Shikai zu aktivieren. Es war ein sehr seltsames, aber nicht unbekanntes Shikai wie sich im Laufe des Kampfes bemerkbar machte. Seki kannte schon einige der Spiele und wusste daher, wie er diesen ausweichen oder zurück schlagen konnte. Nach einigen harten Kämpfen wurde Seki klar, dass sein Schatten seine Schwachstelle war. Durch das Spiel kageoni konnte Shunsui ihn verletzten. Also aktivierte Seki sein Bankai, welches den Captain beeindruckte und beängstigte. Es war aus reiner Finsternis, genau wie das Reiatsu von Seki. Nun wurde der Kampf immer mehr angefacht, das Feuer zwischen den beiden immer mehr geschürt und Seki war gezwungen seine stärkste Attacke zu nutzten, den Hanatsu: Wolkenbrecher. Doch selbst dieser Attacke konnte der Captain gerade noch so entrinnen und so wurde Seki gezwungen, die wahre Gestalt von Shinjitsu zu offenbaren. Dies machte sogar dem Captain Angst. Ein riesiges, steinernes Tor war zu sehen und Seki ließ verschiedene Kreaturen gegen den Captain kämpfen, sogar eine Königskreatur war dabei. Doch nach einiger Zeit war der Captain erschöpft und Shunsui merkte, dass Seki der Richtige für seine Nachfolge war. Er war anders als der Rest der Shinigamis, also gab dieser auf und überließ ihm den Platz des Captains der 8th. Divison. Seki wurde zum Captain der Gotei-13 und sein erster Einsatz als dieser war in Karakura im Fernsehturm, dort half er seinen Kollegen gegen die Mediume. Dann hatte er keine große Ruhepause und musste mit dem ehemaligen Captain der 2th. Division Katanabe Yoko im Gefängnis. Dort traten die Wächter auf die Bildfläche. Doch dann wurde Seki von Kasai und Lucy mitgenommen, was für die meisten so aussah als würde er nun gegen die Gotei-13 spielen, doch war dem nicht so. Da Lucifer, der Chef der beiden Shinigami, etwas in der Hand hatte, was Seki dazu veranlasste so zu handeln. Abtrünniges Leben Arc. Seki redete auf Lucifer ein, dass dieser aufhören sollte sich in die Sachen von ihm einzumischen wenn er schon unter Zwang für ihn arbeitete. Doch dieser ließ nicht mit sich reden und Seki musste leider passen und einstecken. Seki war sehr betrübt darüber, dass er seiner eigentlichen Forschung nicht mehr nachgehen konnte und zu guter Letzt musste er einige Aufzeichnungen dort lassen. Seki machte mit seinem derzeitigen Stand weiter und forschte im Gebiet der Fikationen und Umwandlungen. Für Seki war es einfach nur zu faszinierend. Seki strich hin und wieder durch die Gegend und suchte nach neuen Dingen die etwas mit seiner Forschung zu tun hatten doch leider fand er nichts und er war es auch selbst langsam Leid der Hund eines Monsters zu sein. So begann er sich langsam immer mehr von diesem zu distanzieren. Doch zu was für einem Preis? Er verlor dabei den Schutz Lucifers und die Gnade eines Primodus. Aber für Seki war klar, dass er zurück in die Gotei-13 und seinen alten Platz wieder einnehmen wollte.nach seiner Rückher in die Soul Society bietete sich auch schon eine gelegenheit seine loyalität zu beweisen, da der Dark One RUin die Sereitei bedrohte, zwar akm er erst an als der krampf schon sehr heftig wurde, doch dennnoch konnte er etwas helfen. Nach diesem kampf wurde Seki ind die 6th. Division gesteckt, da er nciht egrade auf denn kopf gefallen ist und auch so ein recht pflichtbewusster Shinigami ist. Gotei-13 Retrun Arc. nach dem Seki nun wieder in der Gotei-13 tätig ist hatte er leider noch keinen kontakt aufgenommen zu seinem Captain da er derzeit viel untersucht und seienr Froschung der verschiedenen Fikationen weiter nachgeht, doch hofft er bald einmal mit diesem zu reden.....Fortsetzung folgt^^ Fähigkeiten Ein Stil ist schon bekannt welcher Seki nutzt, es verbeleiben noch einige mehr. Dark King Style: Dieser Stil ist ein auf sein Shikai basierender Schwertstil, er nutzt dabei die Fähigkeit Schwarz-Grauen rauch zu erschaffen zu können um seinen gegner in die ihrre zu führen, er nuetzt deisen Stil emist für die Defensive, doch auch Offensiv ist dieser nicht zu unterschätzen und sollte daher mit bedacht entgegen getretten werden. Der Dark king Style, lässt Seki in ruhige fließende Bewegungen abtauchen, er bewegt sich so flüßig wie das wasser seine streiche und hiebe zeigen keine toleranz gegen über der Nervosität. Shikai *'Okiro, Kagami Yami (Spiegel der Dunkelheit)' Mit dem Spruch "Okrio, Kagami Yami" entfesselt Seki sein Shikai, aus dem stichblatt kommt langsam ein Leicht Schwarz Grauer Rauch heraus, dieser schlängelt sich langsam um die klinge, dieser rauch hat die wirkung das es alles in sich hinein ziehen kann, alles was es hinein gezogen hat wirt mit in einem hohen druck zerdrückt oder gar zermalmt. Es ist wie ein schwarzesloch, es ist in der lage sich auszubreiten und jägliche form anzunehmen, Seki ist in der lage diesen rauch zu kontrollieren und diesen in massen zu erschaffen. Ebenfalls kann er das hineingezogene auch wieder heraus schleudern. Doch kann er lediglich Attacken deren Elementarem oder Kido form vorliegt aufsaugen. *'Yami:' Yami ist der Einsauge Modus von Seki´s Shikai und Bankai, er kann formloses Reiatsu, wie geformtes Reiatsu, Reishi und Hollow attacken wie eben das bekannte Cero einsaugen. *'Hanatsu:' Durch den aus spruch: Hanatsu. Wächselt Seki von Yami dem Einsauge Modus in den freilasse modus, so kann er was er in die Dunkelheit gezogen hat wieder heraus schleuder, in der form in der er es gerade haben will. Bankai *'Shikéi, Mon no Shinjítsu (Todesstrafe, Tor der Wahrheit)' Im Bankai ist sein Name "Shikéi, Mon no Shinjitsu" Aktivirt Seki das Bankai.Hierbei Lässt Seki sein Zanpakutou in die dunkelheit fallen die ehr zuvor erschaffen hatte, diese hüllt Seki komplet ein bis man nur noch seinen Vorder Körper sieht, der Schwarze Rauch wirt nun zur kompleten Finsternis, es ist in der lage nun auch Objekte welcher keiner Lebewesenart entspricht einzusaugen und sich selbs in verschiedenen formen wieder zu geben. Er ist in der lage dieses wie zuvor zu kontrollieren und in massen zu Erschaffen. Eine weitere erweiterung ist es das Seki in der lage ist Attacken von der Elementaren art zu blocken. *'Zemmétsu Suru, Mon no Shinjitsu (Völlige Vernichtung, Tor der Wahrheit)' Dies ist eine Attacke die gleichzeitig auch die letzte wahre form von Shinjitsu wieder gibt, hierbei lässt Seki einen rießigen Teppich aus reiner finsternis auströmen, dabei geht er in die hocke und mehr in die knie, er legt die ahnd auf den boden oder wo er sich gerade befindet und lässt dabei einen Teppich aus Finsternis entstehen, nicht einmla das Licht kommt hindurch, so Kann er einen Teppich aus finsternis mit einem Radius von 600m² erschaffen, durch den ausprechen des namens: Yami kann er alle Objekte, Elemente, Kido und Hollowtechniken in sich hinein saugen, sowol was sich über der Finsternis befindet als auch unter der finsternis. *'Chaosfresser' Diese Technik ist eigentlich mehr eine art heraufbeschwörung. Seki Beschwört den Chaosfresser herauf der sowohl die selbe Fähigkeit hat wie sein Bankai hat: kido, Hollow Techniken, Elemente und Objekte einzusaugen und zu speichern, als auch wieder heraus zu lassen in eienr wesentlichen komprimierteren und konzentrierteren form. Hinweis: Hierbei muss das Bankai aktiv sein. *'Yami: Tsukiyami (Mond Finsternis)' Tsukiyami ist eine Spähren förmige Technik, dabei wir die außenhülle wie ein schwarzes loch. Beispiel: Wenn man die hand druch strecken will kommt ais auf der anderen seite der Spähere wieder heraus. Es ist Seki´s Ultimative Technik, er selbst nennt es sein eigenes Reich. Er kann darin jeweils nur eine Person mit sich selbst einsperren was einen kampf bis aufs letzte hervorrufen soll. Diese Technik funktinoerit nur dann wenn Seki slebst mit drinnen ist. Stärken *'Shunpo:' Seki´s Shunpo ist mit dem von Byakuya eigentlich sehr gut zu vergleichen, Seki besitzt auch sehr gute Refelxe und kann daher schnelle Shunpo´s die zu gar weit über seinem sind auch sehr gut folgen und sich dem entsprechen wehren oder bewegen, er besitzt ein sehr Agilitäts starkes Shunpo, was ihn sehr wendig macht. *'Zan-Jutsu/Schwertkampf:' Seki versteht sich geregelt gut mit seinem Zanpakutou Mon no Shinjitsu, hat auch das bankai erreicht und beherrscht desweiteren auch einige Techniken, und weiß sehr gut mit diesem was anzufangen. Desweiteren ist Seki ein Schwert meister, er versteht es seine Klinge zu schwingen und zu nutzten, seine art sein Zanpakutou zu nutzten ist daher so besonders weil es nicht wie die eines Shinigami ist sondern wie die eines Natürlichen Arracnar´s, was ihn auch ihn einem kampf sehr agressiv wirken lässt. *'Hoher Intellekt:' Seki besitzt ein sehr stark ausgebrekten Intellekt, er kann in Sek. schnelle situationen einschätzen und einen plan ausarbeiten, er ist in der lage seinen gegner bis aufs genaueste zu analysieren, desen bewegungen, desen stärken und schwächen. Druch seine jahre lange erforsch verschiedener Fikationen, und verschiedener Stile könnte man sagen das Seki ein sehr hohen intellekt hat und das wen er dabei ist meist das passiert was er in seinem plan mit einbezogen hat, desweiteren erkennt er jegliche strukturen von attacken und elementen, selbst den aufbau einer reiatsu oder reishi struktur egal ob hollow oder Shinigami. *'Kido:' Es liegt nicht an Seki´s Konzentration, Reishi zu Konzetrieren, im gegenteil er wäre ein Spezialist, Seki beherrscht nun auch Kido von 1 bis 30 ohne Spruch doch drüber noch ncihts wirkliches. Schwächen *'Hakuda:' Seki ist zwar bewandert in hakuda nutzt es nur sehr selten udn lässt es daher verkommen, er könnte zwar einen faust kampf machen doch mit leuten auf Fortgschrittenen Niveau wäre er wol machtlos. *'Fernkampf:' Seki ist kein Preziser Schütze, oder würde mit einer Schuss, b.z.w Bogen waffe klar kommen, da sein haubt anliegen sein Schwert ist, hatte er es auch nie für nötig gefunden seine Fernkampf Fähigkeiten auszubauen, er kann froh sein wenn er mal beim dart spielen die scheibe trifft. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten